


Don't Think, Just Run

by AnnaLikesToads



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, rogue - Freeform, the Katana is based on an actual legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLikesToads/pseuds/AnnaLikesToads
Summary: Sakura was left behind after an ambush. Left for dead by mistake, until her life is saved by a young girl. With everyone believing her dead, Sakura is left to see the world from a different side. Without thinking, she runs away from the past she can't change and to a fate only she can control. Because it's just as a little girl said, the future will never be set in stone unless you let it.





	1. Prologue

The rain was heavy as the girl grabbed her bags. Another battle broke out in the night and it was rather close to her home. You'd think that Yuuki would move to a different area with all the fights that happen. However, she made a promise to remain there and she planned to keep it.

Yuuki was a strange girl. Her brown hair and eyes made her seem normal. Yuuki was anything but normal. She was smart enough to know a few seals and used them to conceal her whereabouts. Yuuki even had a habit of taking the weapons off of ninja that died near her home. She buried them out of respect for who they could have been.

As she approached the battlefield, Yuuki was surprised by the body count. Two. Two bodies. She recognized one as belonging to a loud-mouthed bounty hunter. For once she smiled, knowing he wouldn't bother her anymore.

The other body, on the other hand, Yuuki didn't know. The girl laid her on her back, her pink hair slowly soaking in the mud. There were deep cuts on every bit of visible skin. The deepest cut was just below her eye.

Yuuki quickly took care of the bounty hunter. The only thing of importance being five vials of poison and a copy of the Bingo Book. Yuuki went to examine the female hoping for something better. She definitely got something better.

A weak, but living, hand gripped her wrist. In an instant, green clashed with brown as they stared at each other.

"Please," the pinkette begged. "I can't, I can't do this anymore."

"Then rest." Yuuki pulled a small syringe filled with gray liquid out of her bag. "I have you now."

The last thing Sakura saw was sunlight breaking through the clouds as a kid spoke softly.

"You won't be scared of the other side."


	2. Waking Up

Sunlight flooded the small room as a hawk pulled on a curtain. The light was enough to wake the room's only occupant. The hawk watched as she moved.

Sakura was confused. This clearly wasn't her room, it was far too empty. Only a bed and a small table. Her confusion only deepened as the smallest movement caused her pain.

Sakura quickly checked herself. There were bandages around her arms and stomach. The strong smell of a healing salve filled the room as she removed the the thin blanket. Sakura quickly tried to get up, causing the hawk to screech.

Sakura's head snapped towards the door as it opened. A young brown haired girl moved to steady her.

"You shouldn't be moving," the girl huffed, gently pushing Sakura back onto the bed. "You've been out for too long and I need make sure everything has healed."

Sakura glanced curiously at the girl. "What do mean 'out for too long'?"

"You've been asleep for five days," the girl replied. "I thought you would have woke up when that tree fell."

The little girl removed the bandages around Sakura's arms, making a satisfied clicking sound. The cuts had healed, the deeper ones leaving scars. As she removed the bandages from her waist the unhealed portion of the cut started bleeding.

The girl grabbed clean bandages and a small jar off the table. Before she could even start to rewrap her, Sakura proceeded to heal the wound herself. The girl stared in awe.

"Well Miss," the girl began, "my name is Yuuki. I'm pleased to have helped you. If you're hungry, I'm almost done cooking. Please follow me."

Yuuki turned heel and left the room. Sakura followed her, surprised to hear that she was cooking. Yuuki looked seven or eight years old, where are her parents if she's doing everything on her own?

As they entered the next room, a lovely smell surrounded Sakura. Yuuki chuckled. The smell could only be described as spiced fish.

"Is that spiced fish," Sakura asked.

"Yes," Yuuki answered, "along with fried rice noodles and fresh picked mushrooms."

Yuuki pulled two wooden bowls and started serving the simple meal. As the two ate, Sakura asked a few questions.

"If you don't mind me asking," she began, "where are your parents?"

Yuuki's cheerful eyes quickly became sad as she put her bowl and chopsticks down.

"My mother died the day I was born. I was raised in a very small village. It was normal for them to bully orphans. But I wasn't an orphan, its just that nobody knows who my father is."

"We're not in a village?"

"No. I left that place with the help of my only friend. He helped me build this house. It was because of him that I finally got some contact with my father."

Sakura looked down at her own bowl. How could such a young girl survive without her parents? And outside of a village at that. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"I was wondering," Yuuki said softly, "if I could know your name? You already know mine."

Sakura smiled, "I think that's more than fair. After all, you saved me, I owe you more than my name. My name is Sakura."

Yuuki's eyes held a sudden gleam. A gleam that didn't go unnoticed. She quickly got up and grabbed a scroll from a shelf. Yuuki returned to the table and sat excitedly.

Her voice was full of hope as she spoke. "Sakura-san, maybe you could help me? You see, my father can't come to take care of me because of the people hunting him. He can send letters, but physically he's not here. They want what's in this scroll, but I won't give it to them.

"This scroll contains a unique sword. While it looks like any common sword, it makes it's user better. The sword needs to be passed on to someone new. Once it does, my father can come home."

Sakura looked at the scroll. A unique weapon? How would it look to return with such a thing? Thoughts circulated her mind until only one stood out.

"Has anyone come looking for me?"

"It's been too stormy to do so, but do you even want to return?"

"I don't know."

Sakura looked down at her hands. Her thoughts racing, she didn't even see Yuuki get up. She sat there in silence until something was shoved into her hands. It was a mirror.

"Look into the mirror," Yuuki said, "and think about your past. Don't tell me what you see, I'll see it too."

Sakura did as she was told. The mirror quickly began to show them the past. Sakura's unique friendship with Ino. Her time at the academy. The crush on Sasuke. Team seven as a whole.

The mirror showed the life lessons she learned. The happiness. The sadness. The moments of great anger. Everything Sakura had in her past the mirror showed.

Writing began to appear in the mirror.

_"There_ _might be peace on the other side, your memories on the other side, nothing lose on the other side..."_

"Now think about the future and keep an open mind."

Again Sakura did as she was told. The images and writing disappeared. In their place sat two different futures. One seemed set, she had a family and looked happy. Yet, the other seemed to always change. They shared a common trait of her being happy or at least pleased.

Again writing appeared

_"You_ _won't be scared of the other side, what might be there on the other side,  the world is new on the other side."_

Sakura looked at Yuuki. She said those words. In the field, when Sakura asked for a mercy kill. She was stunned.

"I used the mirror three years ago," Yuuki answered the unasked question, "I was six, I found out that I was going to be killed, so I changed my fate. I ran away from the very place that had already planned my death. I was always told to dumb down, that I was making adults look like fools."

"Are you saying that I should do the same?"

Yuuki smiled, "I'm saying choose the path that you like better."

Sakura looked in the mirror and made a choice. As her future family faded into nothing, Yuuki muttered to herself.

"Fate is never set in stone unless you let it."


	3. New Beginnings

The rest of the day passed quickly. Sakura noted that Yuuki was very smart for her age. Yuuki was busy writing a few things to help Sakura with her new life. Between them both sat a black travelling bag and a spare set of clothes.

Sakura was in some new clothes already. Her previous set had been ripped and covered in blood. While Yuuki never said where the clothing came from, both of them agreed that the change was needed.

The notes were soon finished. Yuuki added them to the bag and put the clothes on top. She handed the bag to Sakura. Sakura thanked her and left.

Unknown to them both, someone had observed the departure. A smirk played on their face.   _This was good, very good indeed._

The path to the place Yuuki suggested easy to find, but getting there was going to be an overnight trip. It was labelled as an outpost but was actually a place for bounty hunters. Only those with business there know of it, which deepened the mystery of Yuuki.

:*:

A few days had passed before Sakura reach the outpost. It seemed normal. A shop here, a place to rest there. The main point of interest was building that was very busy.

As Sakura approached it, a man came flying out of the entry. He laid on his back, unmoving. Sakura pulled aside the curtain and entered the dimly lit building. A woman was fixing her hair as she turned towards her.

"A new face," the woman muttered. "A pretty face at that."

Sakura pulled from the bag one of the notes. Seeing the black and red string that tied it closed, the woman snatched it and read it quickly.

_Ai-chan, this is Sakura-san_ _. Please give her the supplies you promised me. She has the Kenkin Batsu and promised to find him. Yuuki._

The woman stiffened before letting out a laugh. The few others that were there looked at her in shock. She pulled out a coin purse and a book.

"It's great to see Yukki full of hope again," the woman said with a smile. "I was waiting for Yuuki to come here and start looking for her father. It seems like you'll be doing that. These will help you."

The woman handed Sakura the purse and the book. They were put in a pouch on Sakura's hip. After a hurried farewell and promise to visit Yuuki when she had the chance, Sakura departed.

The woman shouted her name as a goodbye and had only one thought.

"Call me by name and my wolves, they will hear."

:*:

Weeks ago, if someone had told Sakura that she'd be hunting people with a price on their heads, she would have laughed at them. If she was told that she'd be doing so without a connection to a village, she thought they were insane. Yet, here she was. Doing just that.

Rumors flew. Rumors about a girl who was rising to be a feared hunter. These rumors had reached a few groups, but none could find a way to recruit her.

The story was always the same. Dressed in a black, sleeveless, hooded shirt and black pants with purple waist ties. The hood covered her face. Those who saw her and weren't being hunted recalled how she would sometimes speak calmly.

"For Yuuki," she would say. "For the one who could have let me die."

Sakura was staying at a small inn. She had changed from her hunting clothes and was enjoying a small meal. She faced the entry, watching for anyone who could be a danger to her.

After paying for the meal and leaving a generous tip, she left the tea house. As Sakura left, she managed to barely sidestep two men that had entered. She caught their conversation and froze.

"...carries the Kenkin Batsu. How the fuck are we supposed to find a girl who owns a myth?"

Sakura nearly ran back to the inn. She packed up and quickly checked out. After entering the woods, she changed into her hunting clothes and took to the shadows.

Hours passed. Nothing. It seemed they missed her. The men went to the inn, a final attempt to find the so-called "Bride of Death".

The old lady who ran the inn confirmed that she'd been there. She told them about a girl who left so quickly that she left a shirt behind. A black, sleeveless shirt with a hood.

Sakura had stayed away from small villages following the event. It didn't help her much. She was being tracked and it was only a matter of time before they caught up.

With the help of a wolf summon belonging to Ai, Sakura found out who they were. It troubled her to know that she ended upon their interest.

Only two thoughts went through her mind. One,  _if this is about Yuuki then she would protect her._ Two,  _she had gained the attention of the Akatsuki..._


	4. Fight or Flight

Funds were running low and, for Sakura, the hunt was on. She managed to give her stalkers the slip. For just how long remained a mystery. She returned to be the hunter, not the hunted.

Her target was a woman not too much older than herself. A fight that would be easy as Sakura wasn't aiming to kill her. If she played her cards right, she wouldn't have to fight at all.

:*:

The sedatives were easy to administer. The woman had already been asleep after all. Sakura was surprised to find that the price for her had doubled.

She found a small place that she could be in and out quickly. Food was a must, but Sakura's attention was on the bathhouse. How long had been since she just relaxed? Before she could even make a decision, a familiar hawk made itself known. Yuuki had sent a message.

Sakura smiled. She took the message and returned the bird with one of her own, along with some money. Watching the hawk fly off, Sakura placed the message in her pouch and entered a small noodle shop.

:*:

The letter had almost been the same as always. Yuuki would remind Sakura that the sword would teach her and send her thanks for the money. However, some new information had arrived this time. A storm had destroyed Yuuki's home and she was now with Ai.

Sakura made a mental note to send more money next time. She felt responsible for Yuuki and knew that if she couldn't find the girl's father, she would return and take care of her. After all, they both should be dead.

Sakura's care for Yuuki distracted her. She didn't notice the people that walked in. They noticed her. The two of them sat close enough to see Sakura but far enough away so she wouldn't see them.

With the feeling of being watched, Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. After paying for the meal, she took off. She scolded herself for her carelessness.

The two followed her. Sakura was aware of this. She moved to a clearing far enough out of the way that nobody would just stumble across it. This was it. No more running.

Sakura waited in the shadows. It was a full moon that night. Keeping her eyes on the field, she watched as they stopped in the middle. A hushed conversation was rushed between them before words were directed to Sakura.

"What makes you think we've come to fight you? If that was the case you would be dead already, but you know that. Right, Haruno Sakura."

It took her all just to keep her anger to herself. Sakura didn't like where this was going. No, she hated this, having him talking to her. He was speaking as if he knew her, the person she was now, and Sakura would be damned if she let Itachi do so.

If they were going to be civil about this, she would try to do the same. This didn't mean that Sakura didn't want to at least slap him. Stepping out of the shadows, she kept her guard up and a hand on the Kenkin Batsu.

"What could be so important about me," Sakura began, venom lightly coating her words, "that I should be graced with a conversation from you? If I remember correctly, Sasori is dead because of my involvement. What has happened to the Akatsuki, to have an interest in me?"

"A girl who earns the title of 'death living' fits when the girl is dead." Kisame's smile irritated Sakura. "Within a month and a half, you've nearly caught up with one of our own."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Sakura tightened her grip on her weapon.

I will not help you if you fight him, a voice sounded in Sakura's head, his skill is greater than yours. You have much to learn before we are ready for that battle.

Sakura grit her teeth as she remembered that voice. It had been only a few months back...

:*:

The battle dragged on. The man was not giving in and Sakura was close to her limit. She could leave, but death doesn't quit and one of the three nicknames she was being called was Death Living.

Sakura's hand brushed against the sword. So she grabbed it, hoping that the stories about it were true. The moment she pulled it a voice spoke to her.

"The student becomes the teacher. The teacher is the student. We are now one and the same. This is the contract, this is the curse."

What courage! Sakura felt the past of those before her. The ones who were masters of the art, the ones who never dreamed of touching a weapon and everyone in between. Confidence filled Sakura's veins as she performed a very basic stroke.

"Yes. You will be both feared and loved. Now, add chakra and sweep down and right. Let's finish this pathetic game."

Sakura did as instructed. The man fell to the ground as a wave of flame engulfed him. Despite being untouched from the outside, the man had been cooked from the inside.

"I cannot wait to see the person you become, Sakura."

:*:

Sakura continued to glare at them. She was not expecting what came next.

"You have potential. A fire impossible to put out. A deadly will with nothing to stand for. Something you can put to use amongst us."

Sakura's glare softened as she spoke, "If you stand for nothing, what do you fall for? I fall for those who were forgotten, the ones that got left for dead when they could have been saved. I stand for the day were no one has to worry about being left behind.

"I have no qualms with the Akatsuki anymore, but don't you dare think that I will follow someone blindly. I did that once, I took the fall for it. In the end, I used the bodies of those who stood in my way to get back up."

The sudden silence was deafening. Sakura hadn't realized she'd been shouting, or that she'd drawn her blade and was standing ready to fight. She quickly put it away and turned to walk away.

"It seems that you forced yourself to dig deeper when you redefined the impossible."

Sakura froze at the wise words. She quickly looked back.

"Whoever you were back then," Itachi continued, "you won't ever be again. Remember how far you've come."

"Yeah," Sakura began as she approached them, "when you have a hard choice, there's only one thing you can do. Don't think, just run." The three of them were standing within touching distance. She decided to take her chances and made her choice. "Well, let's get this shit show on the road. I've got nothing better to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small author's note: Yes, I made a Hamilton reference. I had writer's block while working on this, so listened to the music on my phone and ended up listening to the soundtrack. I've got a few songs from the musical stuck in my head.
> 
> Kenkin Batsu: the direct translation is "Donated Crime", but the proper translation, in this use, would be "Given Punishment".
> 
> On another note, I'm working on another fanfic. Wingz. It's an AU because I watched a lot of magical girl anime and shows. I've been wanting to make a fanfic involving the girls of Naruto and, after looking around, it looks like we need a change of how it normally gets done.
> 
> Welp, I'm out. Good night/morning/afternoon!


	5. Heavy is the Heart...

It would take them a week to get there. He knew that. It was made clear that she was only coming to meet him, then she would decide on her path. Either way, her loyalty was only to that little girl,  _Akioto_ _Yuuki._

That bit of loyalty didn't need to be lost, it could be used to their advantage. That child had influence, if the coming company was any proof. It was only a matter of Sakura now. Would she see his view, giving them a new angle? Or would she wander, giving her former village a chance to learn the truth?

Rumours already circulated that she may be living. That small village never actually believed that the woman would be returned alive. Such a sedative required medical knowledge. That was the hint needed for her to be alive.

:*:

She asked to spar. Anything goes, yet Sakura was holding back and it was costing her the match.  She didn't care, this wasn't a life or death fight. Hopefully.

The constant dodging was getting annoying. And draining.

"Draw your blade!"

"The Kenkin Batsu stays out of this."

With that, everything thing halted. Sakura grew irritated but said nothing. She knew the question that was coming and didn't want to admit that she hadn't been taught how to use such a weapon.

"Let's get going." The irritation was clear as Sakura spoke. "I've wasted enough of your time."

It was clear by her actions that there was nothing to talk about. That didn't stop the question. She stayed silent as they began to travel again. Sakura used her mild anger as her driving force. She could feel the anger from the unanswered question.

:*:

The four of them stood at the rock where Sakura's forehead protector had been found. True to it's carved words, belongings of those who died within the area had been placed there.

The group had been made up of those who were ready at a moment's notice, Neji, Ino, Kiba and Shino. Neji had been put in charge of the mission.

As Kiba kneeled down to read the stone, a brown-haired girl stepped out the bushes. In her hands was a custom made item that she was planning to add the stone. The girl froze at the sight of the ninja that gathered there. Shaking her head to clear it she walked to the stone and, after placing the item, pulled out a small chisel. She made another mark and got up to leave.

Before she even made it two steps away, Kiba grabbed her wrist.

"Uh..."

"Yes," the girl asked.

"Did you make this stone," Ino asked.

"Yes." The girl nodded. "It made it after my encounter a brave girl. She was dying and asked me for a mercy kill. I wouldn't do it, but she died despite my best efforts to save her."

"Where is she buried?"

"Around. That is to say, I don't remember."

The four of them stared at her. She looked hesitantly back at them. She could tell they didn't believe her.

"Can you please let go of me? I have to get back home. My aunt says the creepy guys in black cloaks have been around lately."

"Maybe we could walk you back," Kiba stated.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that. My aunt would throw a fit."

After pulling herself free, the girl took off. She used her knowledge of the woods to her advantage, or so she thought. Neji was able to see exactly where she went.

:*:

Yuuki ran to bounty office. Bursting in, Ai looked up. Yuuki panted as she tried to speak. Ai got up and approached her.

"What's wrong Yuuki?"

"Is Aiko back? I need to get a message out now!"

"She just got back. What's going on?"

"Leaf nin inbound," Yuuki replied as ran to her hawk.

Ai signalled to the two men by the entryway. The three of them quickly dashed to each set of gates and closed them. After sealing them, bounty hunters and business owners prepared to protect the one place they could call home.

During this, a hawk flew off.

:*:

Sakura and her unwanted companions sat in the room of a small inn. A tapping at the window pulled Sakura out her thoughts. Looking up, she saw Aiko. She threw up the window and the hawk flew in. Sakura froze, a black and red string tied the small scroll noting it's importance.

As she pulled the string a small poof of smoke appeared.

_Sakura, leaf nin stand at our gates. Stay away! They seek proof of your death. Keep Aiko safe!_

"Aiko," Kisame asked.

Sakura didn't reply, she only wrapped the scroll back in the string and watched it burst into flames. Aiko landed on her shoulder.

"We'll have to speed up." The statement was silently agreed to by the rest of the party. "We'll leave tonight."

The fall of night couldn't come quickly enough. In the cover of night, they departed for the nearest hidden base. Sakura was assured that their leader would be there.

:*:

A day or two of travelling got them to the side of a cliff. After a few hand signs, an entry revelled itself near the top. They entered before the entry disappeared.

The sound of someone yelling reached them. Sakura recognized it as the person who called her blade a myth. She smirked.

_I'm no myth._

Itachi put his hand on her shoulder. He moved passed her and pulled a seat aside. Sakura was lightly pushed from behind, towards the seat. She pulled her hood up and took a seat with one leg crossed.

"He's here," the white-haired man said. "Wants to speak to her now. Alone."

Sakura stood up. Itachi and Kisame waved it off as the man lead her down a hall to an office at the end. She entered and the first thing she noticed was the man sitting at a table. In the bleakness of the cave, his orange hair stuck out.

"Sit."

Sakura sat in the nearest seat.

"I know that you're only here to hear me speak. That's more than I originally thought you would do."

"It took unexpected wise words to get me here."

Three hours passed before the door of the office opened. Sakura exited and proceeded back down the hall to the sitting room, her new cloak on but not fully done up. A blonde glared at her as she passed him.

:*:

Reinforcements had been called in. The gates had been broken. Ai had been smart enough to move everyone out through the underground passages. She put her best men in charge. Now she sat on a rock, waiting for the unwanted guests.

Ai contemplated what Yuuki told her. The many futures hadn't included her friend returning to where she came from. Where would she end up then?

Footsteps approached Ai. She smiled. Looking at those who surrounded her, she noted the ones ready to fight and those stood on guard.

After this, Ai laughed. A good, joyful laugh. This confused everyone. Ai's laughter slowly turned into a low chuckle.

"Sorry," she chuckled. "I just find it funny that eight people need to retrieve a body. I'd have sent two. Unless it was someone important to us, then I'd have gone myself.

"But that is what makes this small outpost different from a village. Everyone living here is unreplaceable. We wouldn't leave our own to die."

"If she's dead," someone began, "then where is her body, her grave."

Ai called for one of her wolves. One quickly appeared with what looked to be an urn. Ai picked it up.

"She was not one of us. This is what we do those who die amongst us who don't belong."

"We'll need to take that."

"Over my dead body."

:*:

Yuuki and the rest had found themselves in what looked to be the old outpost. Everyone quickly moved into the buildings. Soon it was home.

Yuuki waited for Ai to get there. She waited. And waited. The sun had set, yet Yuuki waited. Then a black wolf approached her.

The message was quick. Yuuki's screams of sadness broke the silence. Those who were nearby stood in shock. Many people quickly rushed to know what happened.

"Akioto Ai is dead," the wolf repeated, sadness reflected in his eyes. "She fought for her people. All of you."

Nobody needed to ask. They knew what he meant. The pink one. The one who willingly took a burden so that another could come home.

"The contract must be passed to the next Akioto," the wolf continued. "However, Yuuki is not ready for that. She needs a parent's guidance and only one of two people can do so. Her father, Yoshirou, or  _Haruno Sakura_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Yuuka here! I recently got adopted and moved to Japan to live with my new family. My name was changed and I had a good laugh about how Yuuka is so close to Yuuki.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter finishes interaction with Yuuki for the rest of the story and explains more about Ai's death. I've finished the major planning for this book and started planning the sequel.
> 
> Outside by Hollywood Undead inspired this chapter and the next chapter. As such, a line from the lyrics is the title for both chapters.


End file.
